Various techniques for recording video and/or audio material exist. For example, audio information can be recorded digitally and stored as WAV, AIFF, AU, raw, MP3, AAC, or similar file types. Similarly, video recordings may be stored as 3GP, ASF, AVI, MP4, or the like.
Often, during a phone or video conversation, it is desirable to memorialize a portion (e.g., specific information, such as contact information (name, number, address, etc.) or other information) of the conversation. This may be done by, for example, taking notes by hand during the conversation. Unfortunately, the person taking notes may not have much, if any notice, that the information about to be conveyed is important and may therefore miss something. Consequently, the person desiring to memorialize a portion of the session may have to ask for the desired information to be repeated.
Alternatively, a system may be set up to record the entire audio or video session. In this case, a person may review the recording and note the desired information. Unfortunately, it may take an undesirable amount of time to review the session recording to find the desired information.
Therefore, improved systems and methods for memorializing a portion of an audio or video session are desired.
It will be appreciated that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of illustrated embodiments of the present invention.